Quiet Expressions
by Aido's little princess
Summary: Takuma's little sister enters Cross Academy but she has a little problem... But never fear Aido's here to help! Can the blonde playboy help his new friend without falling in love along the way? And can Miki get over her insecurities and allow Aido to change her life forever? I suck at summaries, Please read! Contains Aido x OC Complete
1. Just a quick note

Guys, just a quick note to say if you want to see a picture of Miki, check out my profile pic. I do not own it, I found it on google images. XD

Enjoy,

Princess xx


	2. Introductions

**Quiet Expressions**

**Okay guys, I would really appreciate it if you checked out a story called 'VK: Shizzle and Nonsense' by Zero's obsession! ZO just happens to be a very close friend of mine and we really do get bored in class.**

**And I know I have to finish Vampire Knight alphabetic randomness, HOWEVER, I have had this OC in my head for ages now and she is SERIOUSLY giving me brain damage. So I will give her to you and free my brain of the burden she holds…**

**Miki: *evil glare***

**Princess: IM SORRY! *glomps* I LOVE YOU TO BITS!**

**Miki: *raised eyebrow* **

**Princess: let the story begin!**

**Takuma: Oh B.T.W, Princess does not own Vampire Knight, She only owns Miki, her OC. *happy grin***

As Miki approached Cross Academy a million thoughts ran through her head. _'Will he recognise me? Will he be happy to see me? Will he still be willing to help me as he did before?'_ Her heeled boots crunched against the gravel as she strode up towards the school, her pink hair swaying in the gentle breeze that coated the surroundings. Her eyes were a deep green that resembled her brother's oh so well. She was quite petite for a 16 year old girl, and she walked with a grace that nobody could ever imitate. As she walked towards the Chairman's office, her lilac summer dress swayed gently as if there was a light summer's breeze that resided inside the school. Miki knocked on the Chairman's door with anxiety.

"Come in!" said a cheery voice from inside the room.

'_Here goes nothing'_ she thought as she entered the room. In the middle of he room stood the Chairman. He waved at her enthusiastically, before motioning for her to take a seat in front of his desk. As she did so, he took the seat behind the desk and started looking through some papers.

"I assume that you are Miki Ichijo?" the Chairman questioned.

Miki merely nodded her head.

"Okay, I am aware of your situation, so please, don't feel uncomfortable. I will help you in any way that I can."

Miki smiled at the older man. It had been so long since somebody had reassured her that things were going to be okay.

"Righty-oh! You will be in the night class, for obvious reasons, you will have a room to yourself since we have an odd number of female students. Here is a map of the school and here is your uniform. You will start class tomorrow, but I suggest you introduce yourself today so that you won't be alone. Do you have any questions?"

Miki shook her head and looked at the two items that were placed in her arms. One was a map of the school and the other was the uniform. It was white and had a black undershirt to accompany it. Miki winced on the inside when she saw how short the skirt was. 'Oh well, guess I'll have to suck it up…' She made her way to the dorms using the map and cautiously opened the door very slowly.

"MIKI!" Miki felt a very strong force hug her tightly. A big grin appeared on the young girl's face. So… he DOES recognise her then. Miki turned around to see her brother, Takuma, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"It's been so long! How are you? Did you enjoy the ride here? What classes are you in? Kaname says Hi, but he's busy working now. Oh you're gonna HAVE to come and meet Shiki and Rima!"

Miki's smile widened at her brothers enthusiasm. Little did the siblings know, a certain blonde playboy was peering at them from above his textbook. As the boy made his way over, the two turned around to look at the new addition.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Don't try anything funny on my sister Aido…" Takuma warned the young vampire.

"Chill Takuma!" Aido turned his attention to the girl once more.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido, but my fans call me Idol."

'_Fangirls? Oh no there are fangirls here?'_ Miki thought.

"What's your name?" Aido asked.

Miki went bright red and looked at her feet silently pleading Takuma for help.

"It's Miki" Takuma answered for her. _'Thank You!'_

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Aido said "Let the lady answer for herself!"

Takuma gave a nervous glance at his sister before answering.

"That won't be erm.. possible"

"Huh? Why?" Aido answered, now very puzzled. Was she shy?

"Well the thing is Aido… Miki is well… She's mute"

Aido felt all the colour drain his face.

"Wait… What?"

"Miki can't speak"

**Soooo tell me what you thought! Sorry but I wont continue until I have at least 2 reviews! **

**Peace out,**

**-Aido's little princess xxx**


	3. Friends?

**Hello:**

**Seiren: Princess does not own Vampire Knight**

Aido froze to the spot. _'How could this girl be mute? She looks so happy! Her eyes are really pretty too! Wait- what am I saying? She's Takuma's sister for god's sake! Pull yourself together Idol'_

After Aido had come back to the present all eyes were on him.

''Erm, May I take you to the rooms for a few minutes?'' Takuma growled at the younger vampire. Miki on the other hand patted her big brother on the shoulder and gave a small nod in Aido's direction. The blonde led her out of the lounge and through the dorms to his room. He went inside and looked through his box. As Miki looked around his room she noticed just how messy it was. There was broken glass everywhere and several bent spoons scattered all over the floor. Eventually, Aido found what he was looking for. He handed a whiteboard and pen to Miki.

"Here, erm… are you okay..." he said cautiously. Miki laughed as she took the lid off the pen and started to write.

**Yes, I'm fine thanx **

Aido gave her a warm smile,

"If you don't mind my asking, have you been like this all your life?"

Miki frowned slightly, but still proceeded to write on the board. Aido noticed that it took her longer this time. Finally she lifted the board in the air.

**No, I was in the crash that took the lives of mine and Takuma's parents and I've been like this ever since…**

(A/N I don't know what happened to Takuma's parents so I'm just making it up)

Aido looked at the young girl sympathetically. He couldn't imagine what life was like living with Ichio. Suddenly Miki felt a strong force around her. She looked up to see Aido pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled and hugged him back tightly. '_It's been so long since I've had friends… Cross academy is gonna be one hell of a ride huh?'_

As the newly formed friends made their way downstairs, Miki noticed a change in the atmosphere. Aido must have noticed it to because as they made their way to the lounge he was gripping her hand even tighter. As they went into the large room Miki gasped. Kaname was crying, Takuma was close to tears and the rest of the night class had grave looks on their faces. Aido immediately ran towards Seiren who was the only one who wasn't breaking down.

"What happened?"

"It's Princess Yuki – sama…"

Miki gasped, she knew of Yuki as she had lived with Kaname and Takuma before the Academy was built. Even though Miki never met the girl, she thought well of her. Kaname used to speak of her often, telling tales of how much he missed her and how he was looking forward to the day they could be reunited. Aido's voice snapped Miki back to the present.

"What about her?"

Seiren waited before answering,

"Rido is back. And he's taken her"

**Thank you to_i am angela _and_ gaaraxoxo_ for reviewing! If you want another chapter it's another 2 reviews guys!**

**Peace out dudes and dudetts!**

**~Aido's little princess**


	4. Curse

**: P**

**Rima: Princess. Vampire Knight. Own. Does. Not.**

"What?" Aido was just as shocked as everybody else.

"Well why isn't anybody doing anything? Let's go! Get Zero and we can-"

"There's no point Aido." Kaname's voice shocked everybody. "If we try to save her, Rido will kill her even quicker."

Aido was infuriated. '_How can they just sit here and do nothing?'_

"AND THAT'S OKAY IS IT? Kaname – sama, it's worth a try! And even if he does kill her when we get there, don't you think it would be better for her to die knowing that we were trying to save her, rather than alone?"

This snapped Kaname back to the current times as he stood up and once again became the leading pureblood of the Night class.

"Seiren, You're in charge while we're gone. Takuma go get your sword. Kain go get Zero. Ruka go alert the headmaster. Aido go get the car ready. Miki."

Miki's head snapped up at her name as she looked at Kaname with interest filled eyes. The older vampire put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with concern.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go…"

Miki gave Kaname dead eyes and shook her head. She wrote on her board:

**I want to save Yuki-chan! Let me go Kaname, I am just as able as everybody else and you know this.**

Kaname sighed. '_Takuma is going to KILL me for this…'_

"Okay, fine, but you must be around either Aido, Takuma or myself at ALL times okay?"

Miki smiled and nodded. The two vampires heard a bang and as they turned around they saw an angry vampire in the doorway with Kain behind him looking terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL? Kuran I asked you to take care of her for a DAY! ONE DAY! And you go and get her kidnapped?"

"Seiren interrupted with something along the lines of 'It wasn't Kaname's fault…' but Zero already had Kaname by the scruff of the neck, and pointing the bloody rose towards his temple.

"You'd better hope to god she's okay Kuran. I mean it."

The silver haired prefect let Kaname down just as Aido walked in.

"The car's ready! Let's go!"

As Miki ran towards the door Aido stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned. Miki sighed as she wrote on the board.

**Kaname said I could go! Hurry up! I'll explain in the car!**

"Fine, but I expect and explanation."

Five Minutes later

Kaname was driving. Rima and Senri were chatting. Kain was holding hands with Ruka and Aido and Takuma were giving Miki the dead eyes.

**Look, Takuma you know that I can do this. The fact that I can't speak has nothing to do with it. I'm not weak and I'm CERTAINLY not frail so just give me a chance. Aido, you have never even seen me fight so you have no need to worry. I've been told before that I'm just as good as my brother, sometimes better so stop whining and suck it up both of you.**

"Fine," Takuma said with caution, "But if you get hurt I'm getting Rima to take you straight home. Kay?"

Miki nodded at her brother. As Kaname pulled the car up and the students stepped out they were greeted by a Level E.

"I'll let you handle this one Miki" Kaname said. "It's been a while since you've had a chance to warm up."

Miki nodded at the Pureblood with gratitude. The young girl slowly stepped forward her dress swaying in the breeze. It took a while before the Night class, minus Takuma and Kaname, realised that she was humming a quiet song. Aido gasped loudly_. 'I thought she was mute… Her voice is beautiful…'_

Ads the girl hummed a quiet tune the Level E became paralyzed. He stood deathly still and could not move any part of his body. Miki slowly walked behind him, still humming the same tune and pulled a knife out of her coat. She raised it to his throat and slit it. Leaving the vampire to fade into ash just as the girl finished her song. Miki put the knife away has her friends approached her.

"What was that? Your vampire ability? I thought you couldn't speak?" Aido shouted at her as soon s he reached her.

"No she can't SPEAK. I never said anything about singing." Takuma informed the flirt. "Miki's little problem has nothing to do with any type of disorder. It's a curse put on her after her parents died. We'll tell you more later but right now we have to save Yuki!"

Aido nodded and followed the rest of the group. Miki joined on the end of the group as they raced off to save Kaname's sister…

**Well what do you think so far?**

**Thank you to _gaaraxoxo_ and _PoT-FOREVER _for reviewing. It's 2 more for chapter 3 guys!**

**Love you lots,**

**~Aido's little princess**


	5. Playboy

**Guys! 'Im so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! My computer broke…. But we're friends again now after I shouted many insults at it. ('You stupid piece of metal!) And I'm into Durarara now so… I'm gonna have to start a fanfic on that… Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough… on with it…**

**Princess: Akatsuki? *Bats eyelashes***

**Kain: Princess does not own Vampire Knight…**

**Princess: THANK YOU *glomps Kain* LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

As the group ran through the building, the atmosphere became more intense. Kaname and Zero were losing it and the others were doing their best to calm them down. As Kaname smashed yet another door down Zero made yet another comment.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?! Kuran this is all completely and entirely YOUR fault. You should have kept an eye on her."

"I KNOW THAT? She's not a child Kiryu, I can't watch her 24/7 can I?"

"Oh get a grip and stop pitying yourself, it makes me sick"

"EXCUSE ME? You're one to lecture me about self pity!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Everyone stared at the, usually calm Takuma, as he shouted at the two. "STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS FOR FIVE MINUTES UNTIL WE FIND YUKI! OKAY?!" Takuma heard mumbles of 'fine' and 'if I must' as the group started walking again. Miki had a wide smile on her face as she walked alongside Aido, Ruka and Kain.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked. This only made the girl smile even more as she lifted up her board and began to write.

**Sorry, but it's Kaname… He hasn't changed a bit! It's quite humorous to watch… Have you seen his face when Zero – kun makes a comment about him? Priceless!**

At this Aido glanced towards the pureblood. He was pulling the strangest face… He half looked like he was going to cry but at the same time he was red in the face from anger, all in all creating a rather odd expression. Aido smiled. He felt guilty for making fun about his friend but it was too funny to resist. He looked at Miki. She looked so cute right now. Her light smile complimented her pink hair perfectly… she must have dyed it… it suited her though. She was walking gracefully and keeping an eye on the corridor ahead. Every time a loud noise was made, Aido noticed how she gripped the handle of her dagger tightly and released it once the potential of danger had passed. He looked at her and attempted to make conversation.

"So… erm Miki? You ever had a boyfriend?" After he said that he covered his mouth quickly. Why did he say that? Dammit! It's his inner playboy shining through… He gathered his strength and looked at her. She had already written on the board.

**Why do you ask? You interested? Just kidding XD. I can't say I have. I've had many marriage proposals and offering s of an arranged marriage but I turned them all down. Once I was even asked if I would marry Takuma… That shocked us both, seeing as though It's normally purebloods, rather than us aristocrats that are incestuous… But we both decided not to. I love him, but as a brother. What about you?**

Aido flushed. "Erm… well I AM a bit of a flirt but I've never dated before. I was never asked to marry one of my sisters though… That IS interesting…" He smirked as he looked at her, gazing into her green eyes. " Maybe I should try and get a girlfriend someday…" As he said these words he did not notice himself slowly leaning toward Miki, who was quite dazed herself. The two friends got closer and closer, Miki could feel his hot breath on her face. Aido could hear her breathing increase in speed… their noses touched and Aido took Miki's face in his hand as he leant down to her height. Aido's lips were nearly touching the girl's when…

"SHE'S HERE!" shouted Zero

Aido and Miki jumped apart. Aido looking at his shoes and Miki examining her nails… both with huge blushes on their faces.

"Erm… we should go…" Aido said, gathering the courage to look at Miki. She nodded as they both started to walk again.

'One day…' Aido thought 'I'm gonna kill that friggin hunter…'

As the group entered the room they were met with Yuki, who was tied to a chair, passed out but otherwise unhurt. As Kaname and Zero moved to help her Shiki decided that he wanted a say on this situation.

"My father's a douchebag…"

**Again so sorry for not updating, ill do you all another chappie tomorrow to apologize… Thank you to everyone who reviewed and red the story.**

**See ya around'**

**Aido's little princess xxx**


	6. Truth

**Hi guys! As promised here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shiki: She doesn't own vampire knight.**

"You got that right" Rima said as she joined her friend in the doorway to stand guard. Kaname and Zero untied Yuki and Kaname carried her. Ruka covered Kaname as he carried the girl and Kain covered Ruka. Aido and Miki were back up, just in case something went wrong. As they all ran out of the building a figure peered at them through the window.

"Hmmm, it seems my new game has begun…"

Back at the Academy things were going as planned. Kaname and Zero were at the infirmary with Yuki, Shiki and Rima were at work, Kain and Ruka were upstairs (doing god knows what… XD) which left Aido, Takuma and Miki downstairs sharing a very awkward moment.

"I want to know how she got like this" Aido suddenly said. Takuma looked at him and then Miki, who gave him a nod and went to sit down next to him.

"It was 7 years ago…" Takuma began "Our parents Miki and I were going on a short trip to see some old friends…"

FLASHBACK

"Daddy, are we there yet?" A young Miki asked whilst her big brother fiddled with her long strands of blonde hair.

"No sweetie, not yet" Her father replied.

"We'll be there soon Mimi" Takuma said placing a kiss on the younger girls head.

"Okay…" The little girl answered, snuggling up to her big brother as he wrapped his arms round her. As the girl went to shut her eyes she noticed something strange on the road ahead. Her mother and father didn't seem to notice so she shook her brothers shoulder and pointed. His eyes widened in horror as he shouted out.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" But it was too late. The truck smashed into the car at full speed, splattering the windscreens with blood. Takuma opened his eyes to see his parents limp in their seats, red liquid oozing from their wounds. Takuma knew that there was no hope for them now. He looked over at his sister with tears in his eyes and saw that she too, was limp. But as he went over to hold her he noticed that she was still, ever so slightly, breathing. Hope in his heart, he got out of the car and dragged Miki out and ran to a nearby field. He laid her down on the grass and checked her again. She was still holding on. He pulled out his phone, but it was smashed to bits. He ran to the roadside to look for a car to help but he found none. They were in the middle of nowhere. He collapsed at his sister's side and began to weep. Suddenly a mysterious stranger came up to him, they were wearing a cloak so Takuma could not see their face.

"I can help your sister" The stranger said. Takuma could tell by the voice that the being was female.

"Please… help her…" Takuma said, his voice filled with worry.

"I can give her life but in return I require her voice…"

Takuma lifted his sister towards the stranger.

"Then do so…"

The woman placed her hands on Miki's chest and a bright light appeared. After about a minute the stranger took her hands away.

"It was a challenge but Little Miss Vampire is going to be fine" Takuma gasped.

"H-how did you-"

The stranger chuckled.

"I sensed it" Takuma suddenly realised something.

"Her Vampire ability is to paralyse via her singing… will she?"

"Her music will remain untouched, so long as no words are in the music"

After that the lady took them home and allowed Takuma to call their Grandfather and explain the situation. He came and picked them up and took them home. The funeral was terrible.

"Poor dear… her parents' death traumatised her and she won't speak"

"Takuma was so brave that day…"

From that day on the siblings only became closer.

END FLASHBACK

"And to this day it's only been the Woman, Miki, Kaname, Chairman Cross, Grandfather and myself to know this" Takuma finished off.

Aido stared at the girl in shock. 'She went through all that? Wow…. And I thought I had it bad…'

"I'd better be going. I need to pick Shiki and Rima up from the studio. See you later…" Takuma grabbed his coat and left the two alone.

Aido looked at his friend adoringly. 'I think… I think I'm in love with her…'

'Don't be stupid Aido!' He told himself. 'But I can't help it… she's so sweet and beautiful… C'mon man! Ask her out then!'

"Erm… Miki?" Aido said, determined to do things right for once.

Miki looked up at him and tilted her head to the side.

'So damn cute…' Aido thought.

"W-would you like to go to the cinema with me on Saturday?"

Miki looked at him, obviously shocked before studying his face carefully. After a while she game him a smile and nodded. Aido smiled back 'Thank god she didn't reject me… my ego couldn't take a blow like that…' Miki let out a big yawn, exhausted from the day's events.

"You tired?" Aido asked.

Miki nodded shyly staring up at the aristocrat with her green eyes.

"Come here then" Aido said, holding his arm out and smiling to her. She walked over to him and snuggled up under his arm letting him hold her close. Knowing that she was safe she allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep, Aido following not so far behind her. A few minutes later, Takuma, Shiki and Rima returned. Shiki and Rima crept upstairs quietly. Takuma smiled at the two on the couch together and put a blanket over them both before going to his own room to get some sleep…

**Thank you for reading! Please review! *Gives puppy dog eyes* Pretty Please?**

**See y'all later!**

**Aido's little princess xxx**


	7. Girl Talk

**Hi guys! Sorry for the slow updates, I just got into Year 10 at my school and they just LOVE to pile up on homework. Plus a very good friend of mine moved schools and I miss her… Anyway this chapters dedicated to her! This is for you SB!**

**Oh, and I don't own Vampire Knight. All rights to Matsuri Hino :D**

Miki smiled as she got up from her pink, satin bed after a good nights sleep.

'Wait…' She thought, 'I fell asleep on the couch… Aido must have carried me back…' Alight blush coated her cheeks as she remembered the aristocrat's face.

'Hmmmm…' She thought with a sigh. 'I have a date on Saturday…'

Suddenly Miki got an idea. She sprinted to Rima's room and knocked on the door, scribbling an explanation on her board for waking her friend at this ungodly hour as she did so. Rima opened the door with her orange hair uncharacteristically tumbling down her shoulders. The model was wearing a silk, pale yellow pyjama top and matching yellow pyjama bottoms. Miki on the other hand had a light baby pink vest and some pale blue pyjama shorts on. They were the clothes she was wearing underneath her uniform last night before she fell asleep. Miki blushed at the thought of Aido taking her uniform off and started to drift of into La La Land…

"MIKI!"

Miki snapped out of her daze as her best friend waved her hand over her face trying to catch her attention.

"Are you okay?" Rima said, worried for her friend.

Miki showed her friend the scribbled message.

**I need you to take me shopping!**

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! Come in for a minute…." Rima let her distressed friend into her tidy room.

_**20 Minutes later**_

"So… he asked you on a date, fell asleep with you, carried you to your room, got you undressed and you're scared because you have nothing to wear on Saturday?"

Miki hung her head and nodded.

"Okay", Rima sighed, "It's at times like this when I love being a model. I'll go get Senri and –"

Just as Rima was about to stand up she felt a short tug on her arm. Miki looked up at the girl and shook her head.

"Why don't you want me to get Senri?"

Miki wrote on her board.

**He'll tell Takuma…**

"Takuma will be fine with you going to town…. Wait… he DOES know about your date… right?" Rima spoke uncertainly

Miki looked at her fluffy slippers.

"Oh you IDIOT!" Rima practically shouted. "Rule number 1 Miki! ALWAYS tell big bro about your romantic life! We may all get tired of Hanabusa's idiocy but none of us actually HATE him! I mean it's not as if he's secretly a transvestite or anything right?"

Miki shook her head and looked at her friend with puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! 'I'll take you but ONLY because you're my best girl-friend!

Miki glomped Rima as the redhead struggled to breathe.

"But, we have to stop in a café on the way there… It's nearly lunchtime and I'm dying for a jacket potato…"

Miki giggled and skipped out of the bedroom to get ready for a fun day out, but before she left, Rima decided to have one final say.

"But make sure he doesn't get TOO physical…." The model said with a mischievous smirk.

On her way back to her room, Miki was as red as a tomato.

**Thank you for reading guys! Reviews are MUCH appreciated! **

**So I've decided to start this thing that if anybody wishes to ask me a question, Fanfic relate or otherwise, you can PM me or ask it in a review and I will use this little section after each chapter to answer them! (Providing they are suitable of course XD)**

**Anyway see you around!**

**Aido's little princess xxx**

**P.S I am currently looking for a BETA reader for this story, If you are interested please PM me. THANK YOU XD!1**


	8. First Kiss

**Hello people! So, here's chap 7! Be warned, there will be bashing of the film 'Twilight' in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. XD Enjoy!**

**Princess: Go On!**

**Aido: … I don't want to**

**Princess: PLEEEEEEEEASE?**

**Aido: . . . Princess –**

**Princes: Ahem?**

**Aido: My DARLING Princess does not own Vampire Knight**

**Princess: Good. Now… PIGGY BACK *Jumps on Aido's back* ENJOY!**

Saturday came and before Miki knew it, class was over and she was in her room getting ready for her big date. Rima had taken her into town the other day and bought her a variety of clothing. It had taken the pink haired girl 30 minutes to decide what to wear. She had ended up choosing a cyan, knee length skirt with ruffles, a pink long sleeved top with the words "Bite Me" written on the front and pink flats. Her curled hair cascaded down her back as she looked into the mirror again noticing the light blush on her cheeks as she applied pink lip-gloss.

Aido was waiting for her at the front gates. He wore a green T-Shirt and blue jeans. He broke into a smile as he saw her. Running towards the young girl, he waved and shouted her name.

"MIKI!"

Miki waved back and ran towards the older boy as they hugged for a brief second. When he pulled away, Miki was blushing like mad.

"Ummm, you look beautiful…" Aido said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Miki nodded and wrote on her board that she had managed to fit inside her black shoulder bag.

**Thanx, So do you Hanabusa XD So… where are we going?**

Aido gave her a warm smile.

"I thought we could go watch a film at the cinema." He told her, looking into her emerald eyes.

**Cool! Let's go!**

In the cinema.

Aido was nervous. He wanted to hold her throughout the film, but he didn't want to ruin her fun. He wanted to lean across and wrap his arm round her waist and never let go, but it was too cliché. He took a glance at her. She was staring at the screen with excitement. He attempted to move his arm round her but she looked his way with a questioning glance. He faked offering her popcorn which she gladly accepted. A few minutes later he tried again. Slowly, as if yawning, he moved his arm round her back and over her shoulder. She looked at him, shocked. He didn't move, terrified that she would reject him. Yet, instead the opposite occurred. Miki leant into Aido's grip, snuggling her head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent. He played with her hair, fiddling with the strands and leaning his face into the pink locks. He took a smell of her hair, she smelled of strawberries and vanilla. In his eyes, heaven…

After the film

Aido and Miki walked out of the cinema, laughing and joking.

"I mean, SPARKLING VAMPIRES?! That's kinda insulting." Aido said with a grin

**But it was so sweet, the way he tried to stop her from loving him to avoid her getting hurt!**

Miki wrote.

"Well, I think it was pretty selfish!"

**How so?**

"If he truly loved her, he would have told her what he was straight away and not kept any secrets. And if she was in danger, he should have stayed by her side throughout it all."

**Yeah, I guess I see your point, but could YOU do that with someone you TRULY loved?**

Aido hesitated as he looked at the girl. Her hair blew round her shoulders in the wind. Her eyes gazed up at his as they reached the girls' moon dorm. Suddenly, he tilted her chin up and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she felt he soft texture on her mouth. But after a while it became heavenly and she closed her eyes. She could feel fireworks going off in her stomach as she felt his tongue around her lips, requesting entrance. Enthusiastically, she opened her mouth and his tongue invaded as a silent war broke out. Aido, of course, won , dominating her mouth and exploring every inch of it, not missing a single spot. Finally, they broke apart, breathing in the air and looking into each others eyes.

"I would." Aido replied to her earlier question.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left to his room, a small smile on his face.

Miki managed to get to her room and plopped down on the bed, feeling slightly dizzy.

'Hanabusa Aido….Kissed me?' she thought. The memory of his breath in her mouth made her blush madly. She crawled into bed, and fell asleep, her dreams involving a certain blonde playboy.

**Hehe thanx for reading! Reviews are appreciated and chapter 8 will be up shortly!**

**I got no questions! T.T Please! Feel free to send in any questions you may have!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Aido's little princess xxxxx**


	9. Dream

**Hey guys! Me and KitsuneToRyuu have been chatting and we came up with some AWESOME ideas for this story. This will be quite a short chapter. xD enjoy!**

**Princess: Say it.**

**Shiki: …**

**Princess; *holds pocky above fire* Say it.**

**Shiki: PRINCESS DOES NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**Princess: *Throws Shiki pocky* There ya go!**

She was in a forest. The sky was emerald green with all the trees that hung around her. She span around in fright, her hair flipping round her shoulder and hanging down her back. A crimson red dress covered her body. Like a coat of blood.

She Turned around again and began to walk towards a glimmer that she saw in the background. She reached a pond, covered in glistening ice. She stepped onto the surface, her bare feet freezing in the cold. She looked up and saw a familiar figure in the distance. Then, the voiceless girl called out for him.

"AIDO!" she yelled. Her voice was beautiful. It sounded melodic, like somebody playing a piano. Running towards her lover, she broke into a wide grin. As she broke reached him she noticed something wrong. His white shirt was covered in blood. The red liquid dripped onto the frozen pond and left it looking like a murder scene. He reached out to her, his fingertips stretching to meet hers. She nervously took his hand and spoke to him in a whisper.

"Aido… You're bleeding…"

Aido looked down and his eyes widened as he noticed his injury.

"Oh…" The boy looked at the girl, fear filling his eyes as he swayed a little on the spot.

"Miki…" He said before falling into a heap on the ground. His breathing halted. Miki fell to her knees and checked the body. She screamed for the boy to wake up, but it was no use. He was gone. Tears fell down her face as she snuggled up to the ice cold body and cried, wishing for the pain in her heart to end. Wishing for him to sit back up and flirt with her. But he didn't. She punched the floor in anger, shattering the ice on the pond. She grabbed a shard in her hand and held it above her heart. He was gone. She had nothing else to live for. If her world was dead, she might as well disappear too. She drove the ice into her heart and slumped down on the floor next to her lover, both of them gone from the world.

Miki sat up with a start and tried to scream, but no sound came out from her dry lips. Her face was coated in sweat and her sheets were all tangled up from her tossing and turning.

'It was just a dream…' She tried to tell herself. 'Just a nightmare'. But it had all seemed so real. She bowed her head and silently cried, venting out her sadness as the droplets of water fell onto her silk sheets.

**Thank you for reading! The next chap will be up in… about 30 seconds! I'm full of ideas today and… NO HOMEWORK! xD. Yay!**

**~Aido's little princess xxx**

**p.s Don't forget to drop in a review xxx**


	10. Caught

**Hi! This is… Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Ruka: She doesn't, never has and never will own Vampire Knight.**

**Princess: T.T so mean…**

"So, you had a night mare?"

Miki nodded. As soon as she had gotten up that morning, she had ran straight to Aido's room.

"And in this nightmare, I died?"

Miki nodded again.

"Then you committed suicide.

Miki blushed, and then nodded.

"Well… good job it was just a dream then" Aido joked, attempting to cheer his girlfriend up.

**I'm sorry Hanabusa, it just… really freaked me out.**

"It's okay" Aido pulled her into a hug and tilted her chin up with his fingers. Miki knew what was happening this time, but happily played along. Aido crashed his lips onto hers and closed his eyes. Miki closed her eyes and pulled her fingers through his golden blonde hair. Aido held her back to steady her whilst poking her tongue against her lips. Miki parted her lips and let him in. She had given up fighting for dominance by now, accepting the fact that he would always win as he explored her mouth.

Suddenly, things got heated. Aido leant on Miki, forcing her to lie down on the bed. He kissed all the way don her neck and down her collarbone. She shuddered under his grip as he made his way back up, nibbling her ear. His fingers found the buttons on her shirt undoing them before she could protest. He opened her shirt, exposing her pink bra underneath. He kissed all the way down to her stomach before licking at the lower part of her waist. His hands found their way underneath her skirt and began to slide it off. Meanwhile, she had found the edges of his top and had managed to pull it over his head and was now working on his belt. She discarded the leather item and began to undo the buttons on his pants, rubbing against his crotch as she did so.

"Gah1 Miki…" Aido groaned as he slid down his jeans. By now they were both in underwear and passionately making out. They didn't notice the door open.

"Hey, Aido, have you seen Miki?" Takuma said, entering the room. The three teens froze as they realized the awkwardness of the situation. There was a long pause before Aido spoke.

"Um… she's here?"

Miki gave a small wave.

Takuma stared at the couple, stunned that his friend would do something corrupt to his baby sister. Or, for that matter, that his innocent little sister could willingly be in such a corrupt situation.

"Look, I don't mind what you do, Miki you're old enough to make your own decisions and I respect that, but…" Takuma grabbed Aido by his hair, due to the lack of clothing, and whispered in his ear.

"Hurt my sister, and the slaps you get from Kaname will be TICKLES compared to what I will do to you…2 With that, Takuma left the room.

"…You have a scary brother…" Aido said as soon as the otaku had left.

Miki laughed, her blush slowly fading from her face,

"Let's get dressed, the moods been killed.." Aido said, disappointed.

Miki nodded as they both put on their clothes. They both left the room holding hands

And went downstairs to chill out with the others.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! It would make my day!**

**~Aido's little princess**


	11. Comrade

**Hey guys! So I'm updating again! Sorry for the delay, but I'm back now1 This chapter will have a new character in it… none other than Zero's obsession herself! I'm gonna give her a fake name for now, but if she want's I'll put in her real one. Apart from that, enjoy!**

**Kaname: Princess does not own Vampire Knight**

"C'mon Miki! Don't be such a killjoy… It's just a little fun!"

Miki looked at her boyfriend disbelievingly.

Aido paused, then continued.

"Just for an hour?"

Miki shook her head. Why does she have to be the responsible one? All she was doing was completing her homework in her boyfriend's room with the said boyfriend and all was fine… Until he finished his first, got bored and started whining at her to join him to have a drink on the rooftop. An alcoholic drink at that.

"Miki… I didn't want it to have to come to this… but you leave me no choice…"

Miki raised her eyebrow.

"If you don't come along I'll tell your brother you've been imagining yaoi between him and Kaname – sama…"

Miki narrowed her eyes, he wouldn't dare…

Aido was already used to her body language.

"Oh… but I would…"

**15 MINUTES LATER**

**Now that you mention it, it is quite nice up here xx**

Miki had brought her board with her.

"Yeah… champagne?" Aido offered. He had already drunk 3 glasses and was halfway through his 4th, causing him to be a little tipsy.

Miki nodded and allowed the blonde to fill up her 2nd glass.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

They were both drunk. Very drunk indeed. Aido was slurring his words and Miki was dancing and laughing like a maniac.

"Heeeyyyy, Mi*hic*kiiiiiiii? Whyyy don't we *hic" go intooo towwwwwnnnnn?"

Miki nodded and the two jumped off the roof with an elegance no human could possibly have…

They weren't human anyway.

They landed perfectly, Miki's dress swaying in the breeze and Aido's shoes clinking onto the pavement. The two ran into the abandoned town courtyard, laughing, dancing and just being drunk and having fun.

Until he arrived.

The man walked into the courtyard, his black hair dangling past his shoulders and his red eyes glowing in the darkness. The two students carried on with what they were doing, oblivious to the figure behind them.

The man suddenly lunged at Miki, his claws barely scraping her skin as Hanabusa dragged her back. The playboy pushed her into a corner and stared at the man.

"Level E…"

He tried to use his ice but he couldn't concentrate because of the alcohol in his system. He stood wide eyed as the Level E lunged at his throat…

BANG!

Aido slowly opened his eyes… there was dust where the vampire was stood, a pile on the floor slowly disintegrating in the wind. And an angry silver haired prefect giving Aido the dead eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING VAMPIRES?" He yelled

"Oh lighten up Zero" Aido said tiredly. He looked over his shoulder, Miki had passed out from shock… and the alcohol in her system. Aido picked her up and carried her back to the academy. She'd have to stay in his room tonight… he thought mischievously as he turned out of the courtyard.

"…thanks for the help Kiryu…"

Zero grunted and waited for the blonde to disappear. Now down to business. Zero walked up to the place where the dust had been and knelt down. He saw the bullet from his bloody rose. And an anti-vampire sniper bullet.

'So I wasn't imagining it…' He thought

Suddenly he heard a thud behind him. He turned around and saw a girl there. She looked about 16 with long reddish brown hair. She wore jeans and an orange top with a black biker jacket. She had knee high boots and fingerless gloves made of leather. Strapped to her back was a sniper rifle.

"So… the association gave you another mission? Cool…" She said to the hunter.

"Beth… so you're back…"

Beth smiled

"They ordered me to keep an eye on you, comrade" she said winking at him. "But I might catch up on my schoolwork while I'm here…"

She walked up to Zero and planted a kiss on his cheek, turning it a shade of red.

"See you around, soldier" Beth walked off into the distance…

**Whoo – hooo! Fianally got this chappie done! I actually wrote it whilst I was waiting for school photos to be done and I've just typed it up xD. I shall be updating VERY shortly so stay with me guys! Again, if you want me to answer any questions, story related or otherwise, drop in a PM or a review and I WILL answer xD.**

**Reviews are my cookies… feed me please xxxx**

**Catch you later!**

**-Aido's little princess xxx**


	12. New Girl

**Hello! I know it's late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry, I haven't been able to update due to… ummm… okay I have no excuse but please forgive me T.T On with the story!**

**Headmaster Cross: Princess doesn't own Vampire Knight!**

"Now class, we have a new student today, she isn't like the rest of you but I'm sure you'll treat her equally," the teacher spoke to the unamused Night Class.

"Or not…2 he added under his breath. The door opened to reveal the vampire hunter from the night before. This time wearing a night class uniform with a black disciplinary committee band around her arm.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked her.

"Hey vampires," everyone in the room stiffened slightly, apart from Miki, who was asleep and Takuma, Shiki and Rima, who couldn't care less. "I'm Beth" the girl said with a smirk on her face.

Aido recognized the girl at once and quickly wrote a note on a piece of scrap paper, scrunched it up into a bal in his hand and threw it across the classroom as soon an the teacher's back was turned to hit Miki on the head, Waking her up instantly. The girl groggily looked around then noticed the note and unravelled the paper.

_Miki… it's the girl from last night! Xxx_

Miki send a note flying back at the blonde, hitting him on the head.

**I Don't Care. What girl? I have a huge hangover coz of u, let me sleep or I swear I'll tell Kaname on you… xxx**

Aido sighed. Damn she was scary when she was tired. But of course, she was passed out when Beth appeared. He however, had glimpsed her when she was leaving town. She seemed to have known Zero… The teachers harsh voice brought the blonde back to reality.

"If you'd like to take a seat next to Miki, Beth. Miki, raise your hand to indicate where you are."

Miki raised her delicate hand into the air. In all honesty, she was wide awake and hangover free now, but an opportunity to tease Hanabusa was too good to rest. Beth took a seat next to her and unloaded her bag.

"Hey there…" Beth whispered, "Name's Beth."

Miki waved

"What's this class like?2

Miki shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't say much do you?"

Miki got out her board and began to write.

**Sorry, I was just too lazy to get my board out lol. I'm Miki, nice to meet you. Let me know if you need help or showing round and feel free to hang with me. I'm mute b.t.w.**

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…."

Miki held her hand up in a stop motion and smiled.

**Nah It's okay **

"So… who are the main players? Miki laughed silently.

**The brunette staring out of the window is Dorm president Kaname-sama, the pureblood. Do what he says and he won't be a problem.**

"Okay… don't mess with Mr Serious… Who else?"

**The blonde sat next to him reading manga is Takuma, the vice-president. He's a bucket of sunshine; you don't have to worry about him.**

"You know… he kinda looks like you…heh"

**He's my big brother**

"No way! Cool…"

**Haha, the blonde in front of them is Aido. Don't insult Kaname – Sama in front of him or he wont exactly be begging to be your friend.**

"You do know he's staring at you with a somewhat perverted grin…"

Miki scrunched up about 10 sheets of paper, gave half to Beth and the two started pelting paper balls at the blue eyed vampire as soon as the teacher left the room.

"Hey!, What was that for?!" He asked with a not-so-innocent expression. Miki gave him a look that said 'behave, or else' and turned around again.

"Nice shot… Are you two…?"

"**A couple? Sadly, yes we are… it's more like babysitting lol. The guy next to him is Kain; he's nice but gets in trouble for Aido's mistakes a lot. The girl next to him is Ruka, another Kaname-sama worshipper. Be careful, she bites if you'll pardon the joke. Aido, Ruka and Kain are all cousins.**

"Bitch, redhead and pervy are cousins. Got it." Miki tried her best not to burst out laughing.

**The boy eating sweets and the girl I pigtails next to him are Shiki and Rima. They tend to keep themselves to themselves.**

"Okay, anyone else?"

**Well since you're on the disciplinary committee, the other two members are in the day class. There's Yuki, Kaname's all time crush. DON'T tease him about her if you enjoy life. And finally there's Zero. He can be scary but if you stay out of his way, he'll stay out of yours.**

"Oh yeah, I know Zero…"

**Really?! No way!**

"We have… history"

Miki raised her eyebrows as the final bell rung signalling the end of class.

"Ummmm… can I hang with you?"

Miki smiled and nodded as she waited for Beth to pack her stuff away. The three cousins walked over to greet their silent friend as she did so. As she slung her bag over her shoulder, Beth thought with a smirk 'This is gonna be a fun ride…'

**As I've said before, all questions, story related or otherwise are welcome. ALL questions will be answered so don't be afraid to ask! Thank you So much for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. I'll be adding some more plot elements and action next chapter so whoo-hoo! Please drop in a review if you have time, it is much appreciated! Thanks again and see you soon!**

**Love you all,**

**~ Aido's little princess xxx**


	13. Solution?

**Guys, I was gonna blame GCSE's for lack of update but I can't lie to you guys so imam just tell you the truth: my inspiration decided to take a vacation without letting me know. I know, but I've dragged it back for you guys and you will be getting a completed Fanfic THIS WEEK. Don't thank me, thank Zero's Obsession for forcing me XD. I'm hoping for about 17 Chapters to finish… maybe 16, maybe 18 I don't really know. I have decided the end of the story and let's just say, it ain't pretty. But anyhoo, let's get on with it.**

**(I don't own this shit)**

The cafeteria was loud as the Night Class reached their lunch break. One table in particular was full of excitement. At said table sat Miki, Beth, Ruka, Aido and Kain. Miki nibbled on a blood red apple as Aido began loudly discussing science homework with Kain whilst eating an iced bun. Kain had an expression on his face which practically said ' I don't give a shit' as he took another bite of his sausage roll. Ruka rolled her eyes at her cousins as she nibbled her green apple, contrasting Miki. Beth sat next to Miki, her cake left untouched, quietly taking in the atmosphere. The hunter realized that they were the only members of their group in the actual cafeteria.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

"Kaname–sama is eating in his room, Takuma is doing homework and Shiki and Rima are eating in town." Aido replied promptly.

Beth scoffed "Kaname is probably fantasizing over Zero-kun…"

Aido flew into a rage at the disrespect of his idol and stood up at the table, threatening Beth in a quiet, yet dangerous tone.

"Don't talk about Kaname-sama like that again…"

Beth Smirked "Or what, you'll sparkle attack me?"

Aido tensed up and felt a severe coldness in her ankles. Looking down, she saw her feet, encased in ice. She grabbed Miki's dagger from the pinkette's belt loop and smashed the ice. Miki rolled her eyes and took her dagger back from Beth who was glaring at the blonde. Suddenly, the hunter dived at the aristocrat, kicking, biting and scratching, whilst Aido slapped and pulled the girl's hair. Shouts of encouragement could be heard from Ruka, who was shouting "Go on Beth, kick him in the balls!" That is until Kain and Miki decided enough was enough and separated the two, Aido sporting a black eye and Beth wiping her bust lip.

Miki showed the pair her board.

**GROW UP!**

Aido frowned and sat down next to his girlfriend and Beth took a seat on her other side. Ruka rolled her eyes and was about to make a sarcastic comment when an old woman entered the cafeteria with Kaname by her side. She had flowing grey hair and a cold smile. A smile that could kill everybody in the room with one movement. The two powerful entities reached the table where the young students sat. Kaname was the first to speak.

"Miki, can I have a word?"

Miki looked nervously at Hanabusa and squeezed his hand as she got up and walked with Kaname and the mysterious woman.

"WAIT!"

The trio turned to see Hanabusa stood up, fists clenched.

"Let me come with you!"

Kaname opened his mouth to protest but Miki placed her arm on his and nodded. Hanabusa ran up to her as they walked towards Kaname's office, leaving Ruka, Kain and Beth speechless.

As the opened the mahogany doors, Takuma jumped out of a chair and ran to Miki pulling her (and Hanabusa who was still holding her hand) away from Kaname and the woman. He placed his hand on his sister's cheek, sorrowfully looking into her eyes.

"Miki…" He spoke softly.

Miki mouthed 'Taku?' having left her board at the table, her silent mouth moved, her lips forming her brother's name.

The woman stepped forward, breaking Takuma's hold on the young girl but he stepped in front of her so no harm could come to her. The woman spoke, her voice cruel, cold and chilling.

"So child…" Miki snapped her head towards the woman in shock, tilting her head sideward in indication that she was listening. Aido snaked his arms around Miki's waist, holding her closer, and his lips touching her jaw line. Then the woman said words that changed the course of their little story…

"Would you like your voice back?"

**Okay, so I'm gonna ask a question at the end of each chap and you can answer by dropping in a review. **

**Who do you like more: Beth or Miki and Why?**

**Questions are welcome, just review or PM me!**

**See you soon – you guys are awesome!**

**- Princess Xxx**


	14. Descision

**Okay, first of all I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to **_**michelle88222**_** who has reviewed the last few chapters and appears to be enjoying the story :D Thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, next chappie then.**

**I don't own- y'know what, I said it for the first 12 chapters. You know I don't own it XD**

Takuma hung his head as tears fell down his face. Kaname pretended to not care about the scene in front of him whilst he secretly looked into the woman's background at his desk. The woman showed that cold smile again as she stared at the stunned girl in front of her. Miki stared blankly at the woman, her brain registering what she said. When she finally regained her composure, her face was an image of pure shock. Aido had a question to ask, looking for a catch to the woman's offer.

"How…?"

"When I took Miss Ichijo's voice I saved her life. Throughout the years she has gained new life. All I need to do is take a sample of her new life and transfer it into the energy needed to create her voice."

Realizing that the woman was the woman from the day of the crash, Miki ran to Kaname's desk, grabbing a notepad and pen. As she looked up, their eyes met. Kaname looked deeply into Miki's green orbs, his face an unreadable deadpan. Miki ran back to where Aido and the woman were and scribbled down her message. She held up her board to show the woman.

**That doesn't explain why my brother is in tears**

The

Woman's grin grew, the corners of her mouth stretching across her face. I t was as if she was feeding from the despair in the room.

"Aww… Little Baby Princess Miki… Still doesn't know the truth. Your brother is too stupid to face the facts girl."

Takuma looked at Miki with tear-filled eyes, hios face one of both agony and apology. Aido immediately picked up on the scene.

"Takuma… what have you done?"

Kaname stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing the woman on his way out. He whispered in her ear 'give them some space' and let her out of the room, closing the door behind him. The woman cackled in the pureblood's face and walked away, her final words ringing in the dorm president's ears.

"You can't hide the facts now"

Miki showed Takuma the notepad.

**Tell me. I'll never be mad at you x**

Takuma walked to Miki, clasping her hand and looking into her eyes. He whispered the secret that had been plaguing him for so long.

"I- I'm not your brother."

Miki froze. It was as if every muscle in her body has been locked in place. She felt herself frantically writing on the notepad, not caring for handwriting.

**But I remember the crash, and my 2****nd**** birthday party and when we went to the theme park with Kaname…**

Takuma shook his head.

"You were given to us days after you were born. Your parents are unknown, but we always loved you as our own family and I think of you as my little sist-"

Takuma was interrupted by Kaname bursting through the doors in an obvious rage. Aido stepped in front of his girlfriend, afraid of the pureblood in this dangerous state. Kaname pushed the blonde aside with ease and stormed towards Miki. For the second time that day, Miki stared into Kaname's eyes and her own widened slightly. Kaname used his pureblood authority to clear the room. He said the words and Aido and Takuma mindlessly left the room, having no choice in the matter. Kaname stroked Miki's hair and grasped the side of her head, tilting her neck down slightly.

'If I'm going to reveal the facts' he thought. 'It's going to be on my own terms.'

He lowered his head and sank his fangs into Miki's neck, tasting the delicious elixir that was her blood. Miki moaned and scratched at Kaname's back, trying to pry him off of her but it was no use. She felt the blood leaving her body and found herself feeling dizzy. She collapsed, closing her eyes slowly as Kaname caught her, removing his fangs from her neck and licking up the excess blood.

He laid Miki on this bed and witnessed her change. Her hair lost its pink tint and turned into brown so dark, it could almost be black .About 3cm of her hair at the bottom was a light teal colour. She opened her eyes and Kaname noticed that one was a deep brown and the other was the same green as before. Miki stared at Kaname as he stared back before he spoke to the girl.

"Hello Miki"

And Miki replied in a voice like silk "Hello Brother"

**Question: What do you think will happen to Aido/Miki's releationship?**

**Thank you so much for reading! We're nearing the end of our story now! I've written all of the chapters and I just need to post them! (There's 3 left, 2 chaps and an epilogue) I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Please R+R, I love hearing feedback.**

**See you soon,**

**- Courtney xx (yes I used my real name. So sue me :P)**


	15. Together

**I'm feeling really nice today… Another chap!**

**(I can't really say much else coz I literally wrote this straight after I posted chap 13 :P)**

**[insert disclaimer here]**

Miki wasn't at school the next day. Aido spent the entire lesson worrying about her. He decided to go to her room as soon as the bell went. He knocked on her door, desperately trying to get her to open up.

"Miki, c'mon! I'm worried. What did Kaname-sama do to you?!"

Miki opened the door and looked at Aido. It appeared to the playboy that the vampire had been crying. He took in her new appearance and his jaw hit the floor. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders as she lent against the door frame.

"Miki, what happened…?"

Miki pulled Aido into her room, shutting the door behind her. She motioned for the aristocrat to sit on the bed, which he did so. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand, clutching it as she did that night at the cinema. 'That night seemed so long ago' she thought. 'Too long ago'. Miki spoke to Aido, receiving a shocked look on his fae.

"I'm Kaname's second sister."

Miki explained how Kaname's parents left Miki with a trusted aristocratic family ,the Ichijo's, to protect her from Rido as it was impossible to turn her into a human. She explained how her hair was dyed in order to keep the secret and how when she was younger; she had a spell put on her hair to keep it blonde. She told Aido about how Kaname's transformation went wrong somehow and one of her eyes was kept the same as when it had a spell put on it. Aido listened to this, listening to every word that came out of her mouth. He gazed into heterochromic eyes and studied her beauty. His innocent girlfriend had changed a lot, but she was still Miki. Funny, smart, innocent Miki.

"I understand if you want to break up" Aido looked at the new brunette shockingly, seeing her eyes filled with tears.

"A lot has changed and I understand if you don't see me as the same person."

Aido held Miki's hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't be stupid. You're mine and I'm yours." He softly told her. She giggled.

"I bet I sound silly, now that you can hear me..." She told him, amusedly.

"No... I think you sound…sexy" He countered, a mischievous grin playing on his lips. Miki blushed as Aido pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. Her stomach did flips as she pushed her tongue inside his mouth, exploring it entirely. After about 2 minutes, she broke the kiss off and lay down with her boyfriend. The pair talked for hours about trivial things and important things before Miki fell asleep in her lovers arms. Just the same as that night on the couch. Aido got up and tiptoed to the door and opened it to return to his room.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He heard a loud pitched squeal and saw a body being flung against the wall. He studied it. It was a night class student, covered in blood and obviously dead. He closed the girl's eyes and left her in the corridor before racing into Miki's room to wake her up.

"Baby! Wake up! Rido's here!"

Miki sat up and grabbed her boyfriend, clutching his uniform. He pulled her up and the couple raced to the rooftop, avoiding the level E's that plagued the corridors. Miki stopped Aido before he opened the rooftop doors.

"We're going to have to fight." She told him.

"I know but we can take him!" Miki shook her head.

"I'm not as strong as before." Aido grabbed the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes before sliding down onto one knee and presenting a box.

"Miki, I was going to wait until after we left school but since morale is kinda down at the moment I'm gonna ask you now." He opened the box to reveal a small silver ring, decorated with sapphires. Miki gasped in shock and stared lovingly at Hanabusa, who had a giant blush on his face.

"Marry me?" Miki nodded and hugged her newly acquired fiancé as he slid the ring onto her finger. They shared a quick kiss before opening the doors and running out onto the rooftop.

**Y'know what? Imma finish this story today! Yep you heard me. Expect 2 more chapters before tomorrow! Thanks for reading. Please R+R, it means a lot to me!**

**See you around**

**- Courtney xxx**


	16. Goodbye

**[Disclaimer] I'm gonna just get on with it! This is the last chapter (minus the epilogue). Enjoy!**

As the couple ran onto the rooftop several things happened at once. Beth killed a Level E by stabbing it in the face with her sniper. Zero shot a Level E running towards Beth, her winking at him in the process. Ruka controlled 2 Level E's to walk into flames that Kain had kindly set out for them, incinerating them instantly. Rima hocked a level E that Shiki had contained with his blood whip, taking extra care to keep her clothes clean. Takuma sliced through several Level E's with his katana, killing them instantly, a large pile of dist growing at his feet. At the centre of all this, Kamame and Rido were having a showdown, fighting to the death. Yuki stood in the corner of the courtyard unable to move from the shock of the scene in front of her.

Aido took one last glance at Miki then joined the fight. Freezing vampires left, right and centre. Miki ran straight for Rido, singing a creepy song…

_ Hi miss Alice,_

_Anata garasu no_

_Me de donna yume wo_

_Miraenu no?_

_Miraenu no?_

She uncovered her blade as the pureblood stood paralyzed and slid it across his throat and causing him to stumble. He glared at Miki shouting at her.

"You little bitch!" He gathered power in his arms and flung it forward as a cloud of dust gathered in the air as all Level E's turned to dust. Kaname's voice could be heard over the confusion.

"Goodbye Rido"

Aido sighed in relief.

'We did it!' he thought, 'We killed Rido!"

The dust eventually cleared as all of the classmates cheered. Zero pulled Beth in for a kiss. Kain swept Ruka off her feet and hugged her. Shiki bro-fisted Rima and Kaname hugged Yuki with all the strength in his body. Aido's grin stretched across his face as he called for his fiancé, seeing her silhouette.

"Miki, we did it! We…did…"

His voice trailed off as he saw the girl properly. A large stick of wood pierced through her heart, a product of Rido's final attack. Blood pooled from her chest as she wobbled on her feet, trying hard to keep her balance.

"MIKI!" Aido cried, running towards her. The cheering stopped and everyone looked at the brunette, who collapsed just in time for Aido to catch her.

"No no no no NO NO NOO!" Aido shouted, holding the girl in his arms.

"Don't die on me now you idiot!" Takuma joined the pair, tears in his eyes as he studied the limp form of the girl in front of him"

Miki looked at the boys and spoke, her voice wobbling slightly,

"Takuma…" The blonde grasped her hand tightly.

"What is it?"

"You..are my… true..brother… I love…you…" she whispered.

Takuma let the tears fall.

"I love you too little sis"

Miki smiled and looked at Hanabusa.

"You… need to move on after this…" Hanabusa shook his head.

"You're not going to die! We're gonna get married and have kids and-"

Miki placed her cold hand on his cheek.

"You're... gonna do that… Some… lucky girl.. is gonna get to be all yours. Just not…me."

Aido let the tears fall onto Miki's face.

"I love you" he whispered

"I guess… I kinda …love ….you …too" She said, a faint smile on her lips. Hanabusa leant down to kiss the girl, his lips moving with hers. As he pulled away slightly he bent down to peck her again on the lips. He sat back up to see Miki's eyes closed her chest no longer moving.

The entire courtyard was silent, save for Hanabusa's sobs and Takuma's sniffs.

**Sorry guys.. no happy ending… or is there? Epilogue coming up!**

**I listened to 'Ichiban no Takaramono' whilst writing this. Yes, I cried.**

**See you in the final chap,**

**-Courtney xx**


	17. Epilogue

**This is it guys! The final instalment of Quiet Expressions! This has been an amazing ride guys, I've met so many people with this and loved writing it. As much as I'm sad to see it over, I'm happy to finally wrap it all up.**

**This final chapter is dedicated to **_**KitsuneToRyuu **_**who is probably the most amazing person I've ever met. :D**

**[Disclaimer]**

_1 YEAR LATER_

Aido looked down at the stone in front of him. He smiled as he remembered the good times, just as she would have wanted him to do. He remembered taking the mess out of Kaname with her. Going to the cinema with her. Kissing her in the rain. Getting caught in bed with her by Takuma. He traced the words etched in front of him with his fingertips, feeling the rock underneath them. They were gonna be married but her life had been cut short.

**MIKI ICHIJO**

**29****th**** JULY 1996 – 5****TH**** JUNE 2013**

**Beloved Sister, Friend and Fiancée**

Aido left his marble on the grass in front of the grave, near all the flowers and cards. He noticed that Zero had left a card. Aido smiled.

'Even the hunter misses the vampire'

He looked at his marble for a second. He'd borrowed the bag of marbles from Kain when he was conducting a science experiment. They were the newest marbles out at the time that he bought them but they were old now, after 10 years of having them. The spherical object was so blue, it matched Aido's eyes perfectly.

As the aristocrat walked away he smiled at the thought of his last gift to the girl he loved.

_Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue…_

**That's it guys! It's all over… I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the story and everything it brought. I don't know what story I'll do next but hopefully, it'll be just as good, if not better than **_**Quiet Expressions.**_

**To all of you guys who read this, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot. Even those of you who don't review… I see you on the traffic graph, don't think I don't recognise you :D **

**I'll see you round guys, thanks for putting up with me for these 16 chapters!**

**Lots of love**

**- Courtney (Aido's little princess) xxx**


End file.
